Choosing Her Knight
by drusillas1fan
Summary: My perspective on how Drusilla chose her consort. PG-13 for later ViolenceGore
1. Chapter One No More Mortality

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me; they belong to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, and Co.  
  
Summary: This is my perspective on how Drusilla chose her consort.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
^^^^^  
  
I can hear them, the stars and the moon. They tell me where I can find him. At my boy's hands shall be the death of two slayers, the whispers tell me. The whispers tell me how to bring him into the dark with me, and stay forever.  
  
^^^^^  
  
William sat on a street corner, a few tears welling in his eyes. He had put all his feelings into that poem, and Cecily and the men had laughed at him. The men said that they'd rather be impaled with a rusted railroad spike then listen to more "bloody poetry".  
  
All the sudden, a feminine, almost childish voice came floating from a nearby alley. "She hurt you...poor William."  
  
"How do you know that? How do you know my name?" he asked.  
  
"The moon whispered it to me, but I can make it all better." The shadowed figure replied, coming a bit toward him.  
  
William could see the figure clearer now, it was indeed female, a pastel- skinned female with contrasting raven black hair. She wore a cream-toned dress that reflected innocence. Her lips were an unnatural crimson red, and she looked stunning to him.  
  
"How could you 'make it better'? I was humiliated in front of the girl I thought I loved!" he almost-yelled, surprising himself at his loud tone.  
  
"Don't yell, dear one, I'll take all the pain away." She replied, and advanced toward him. She wrapped her arms around him, "I'm cold." She whispered in his ear.  
  
She was right; the girl was cold to the touch. "It's alright, I'll warm you up." He said back, taking off his suit jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. She leaned over and planted cool kisses on his cheek, then his lips, and finally his neck.  
  
The last thing William could remember before blacking out was a searing pain on his neck.  
  
^^^^^  
  
He was wonderfully delicious. I took less than my rumbly tummy wanted, then bit my wrist and offered him mine. He was the one; I could taste it on my tongue, amongst the coppery taste.  
  
^^^^^  
  
A bitter liquid dripped in William's mouth, but he instinctively slurped it, slurping turning into greedily sucking the unknown liquid.  
  
^^^^^  
  
I smiled over at my new boy. Daddy has grandmummy, but now I have someone. And after my Angel leaves me, which the stars told me he would, then I'll have my darling dark prince to keep me company. I'll have to take him back to room, I'll hide him from daddy and Grandmummy Darla there. I pick him up, and carry him all the way to my room, in grandmummy and daddy's house.  
  
^^^^^  
  
William awoke, cool silk sheets surrounding his body.  
  
"Shhhh, it's alright my William." The female from the alley said in a soft voice, putting one finger over his mouth.  
  
"If you're too loud, daddy and grandmummy will hear you."  
  
He pondered what she had told him for a moment, then asked, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're here, with me...I made you, you're my little boy."  
  
Drusilla said proudly, stroking his forehead.  
  
"What are you talking about?" William asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"You're a vampire, a creature of the night."  
  
Drusilla explained to her new childe.  
  
William smirked evilly, he didn't care about the fact that vampires didn't exist. All he was thinking was revenge.  
  
"Ooooh, revenge! Sounds wonderful..."  
  
Drusilla approved, clapping her hands.  
  
"But first, before we go, what is the name of a pretty thing such as yourself?" William asked politely, taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly.  
  
"Drusilla, but you may call me Dru if you wish."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
He replied.  
  
A/N- Review if you want me to continue! I need a bit of reviewer fuel to fuel my imagination! 


	2. Chapter Two Meeting the 'Family'

A/N-I've gotten a few reviews from people, so I'm continuing this, hope ya'll like it!!! I'll try my best, no flaming, please!!  
  
^^^^^  
  
"I would tell you my name right now, but it seems that you already know it." William said, sitting up a bit more, his head spun. He allowed himself to fall back onto the tall bed's mattress.  
  
The woman, or 'Drusilla', as she had said that her name was, caught him with amazing agility. "Mustn't let you fall, my lovely boy, you'll alert my Angel and grandmum. And daddy'll get jealous of you. Miss Edith says that he gave me his black touch, and I should be his forever, but I don't listen. I have you now, and I can feel the power coming off of you in waves, my lovely."  
  
"Who's 'Angel'?" he asked.  
  
"My daddy, and grandmum is his mummy, Darla."  
  
He was slightly confused, but smiled up at her all the same. Though she was somewhat insane, he had loved her from first sight. All of a sudden, there was a loud knock at the door.  
  
"Hide, my William." Drusilla warned, as he scrambled onto the other side of the bed.  
  
Not wanting to wait any longer, Angelus kicked open the door, the door flying off of its hinges with his vampiric strength. "Dru, darling, where were you?" he asked.  
  
"Hunting, my sweet Angel." She half-lied, smiling at him.  
  
He stopped, smelling William behind the bed. He walked over, picking him up by the collar and throwing him onto the bed. "Who is THIS?!" Angelus roared, "he smells of you, Drusilla, is he yours?!"  
  
Drusilla whimpered at her Sire's screaming, then feebly answered, "Yes, he is my William. I found him on the streets, his heart was broken by that lady, but I fixed it." She said.  
  
"You sired him without so much as my or Darla's consent?! I-"he began, but was cutoff as Darla walked into the room.  
  
"Angelus, what's going on?" she asked with a slightly strict tone at her childe.  
  
"She sired without m-our consent!" he replied, softening his tone.  
  
"Calm yourself, my Angel." Darla murmured, stepping into the chaos-filled room.  
  
"B-b-but daddy. William will be the downfall of the slayers, the stars whispered it to me. He is of use to us..." Drusilla said timidly, finding the courage to speak up now that Darla had calmed Angelus.  
  
Angelus sat down in a nearby armchair, listening. "Really Drusilla...well then, if you say he will, then I believe it, after all, you do have The Sight." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Yes, we want the slayer and her line dead, and if this boy is the one to do it, then we shall train him up. Since Drusilla is in no state of mind to train her childe, we'll pass the duties onto Angelus." Darla stated.  
  
Angelus smiled, this was going to be good fun. 


End file.
